Texting
by annamolly22
Summary: Violet is at a school trip, while Tate has to stay in the Murder House. Luckily both have a cell phone to keep in touch... *smut* *oneshot*


**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story or any of its characters.**

"Do you really have to go?", Tate pouted.

It was Sunday and the last day before my school trip started. Four days in Washington with my history class. I've never been to Washington and although I truly hated my class I couldn't wait to get out of this stupid town. Well, if it wasn't for Tate. He would miss me. I could tell. Especially for the last couple of days he was extremely clingy and needy. He constantly told me how much he loved me and I knew, he secretly hoped, that his words would make me stay here. But I couldn't. Everybody had to go.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But it's only for a couple of days. And look what I got you."

I gave him a box and he started to unwrap it quickly. It contained an old iPhone of mine.

"What's that?"

"It's a cell phone and it's yours now. So you can call or write me anytime. "

He didn't look convinced. "I don't even know how it works…"

"That's why I wrote down all the things you need to know. Just make sure to charge the battery." I said with a genuinely smile. He nodded again, but his mood still didn't change.

"Hey, look at me. I love you. I'll be back before you know it."

Finally my words seemed to calm him as a tiny hopeful smile appeared on his lips.

"I love you, too, Vi."

2 days later

It was the second day of Violet's school trip and time had never felt passing slower than these couple of days. She had called me two times. Tellingme, that everything was alright, a bit about her day and that she loved me. Yeah, she loved me. I kept repeating her words in my head. But that didn't stop me from missing her. I just wished, I could speak to her again. And this time without hearing the voices of her classmates talking in the background. Somehow she never seemed to be alone. That's why our conversations were so superficial. She didn't tell me, what was really going on in her head. She was probably enjoying the autumn weather. Something that L.A. definitely lacked in. God, I would die (once again) just to hear her beautiful melancholy thoughts.

A sudden beep of my phone startled me. The bright display informed me about a new message.

Violet: Tate?

I frowned. Why was she writing me? If she wanted to talk, she could just call me. I didn't' like the whole messaging thing. It was so impersonal.

Tate: Yeah? Is everything alright?

Violet: Yes. I just miss you.

I smiled to myself.

Tate: I miss you, too.

Violet: What have you been doing?

Tate: Oh, nothing much. I played with Beau and listened to some music on our bed. And you?

Violet: We've been to a party. It was so lame. Your day sounds like a lot more fun.

Tate: Not really. Without you, nothing is fun.

Violet: Oh, Tate. I wish I could be there with you.

Tate: Me too.

Violet: And kiss you.

Tate: Vi, you have no idea how much I miss your lips.

Violet: Fuck Tate… I want you so badly.

Her words alarmed me a bit. That wasn't something she would actually say.

Tate: Vi, are you alright? Did you have anything to drink?

Violet: Maybe…

I sighed.

Tate: Okay, Violet, you better lie down.

Violet: But Tate I 'm already lying in bed. And I'm only wearing my underwear.

 _Good lord…_

Tate: Vi, that's the alcohol talking. Maybe we should talk tomorrow.

Violet: Oh come on, Tate. Don't pretend you don't miss this view.

A few seconds later a picture of her with her bra on followed. My eyes grew wide at the sight.

Violet: Don't you wish, you could touch them? Don't you wanna hear me purr when you pinch my nipples?

Another picture appeared on the display and this time her fingertips were inside her bra. I had to say, for a virgin she really knew how to turn me on.

Tate: Oh, Vi, of course. You look so beautiful.

Violet: Yeah, you think I'm pretty? You wanna see more?

I knew it was wrong. That she was under the influence of alcohol and she could get caught. But right now with the promise to see even more than her red laced bra, I really couldn't care less.

Tate: Yes!

Violet: Good. But first I wanna see you!

Okay, I really didn't see that coming. But what was I thinking? That she would give me a free peep show without getting anything in return? I sat up and thought about something I could send her. Damn it, I was clearly born at the wrong time. When I started to panic even more I decided to just take a selfie. Better than nothing. I tried to look as seductive as I could and sent her the pic. A few seconds later she responded.

Violet: Oh, you sexy motherfucker!

I cringed at the phrasing. If she knew…

Right at this moment Hayden climbed up the stairs to the attic.

"Hey, what are doing? Feeling _lonely_?", she said mockingly and made a jerking off motion with her hand.

"No. I'm actually talking to Violet right now. She..she is showing me some pictures."

"Of Washington? Can I see?"

She tried to grab the phone, but I quickly moved it out of her reach.

"Hey, dude, what's your problem?!"

"You..you can't see them."

"Why not?"

"Because…because they're private."

My words made her frown, but after a moment a dirty smirk appeared on her face. "No way…"

"What?"

"Sweet little Violet Harmon..."

"What?"

"You two are sexting, aren't ya?"

I was sure, that my face had turned beet red, but I was still trying to deny it. "Nah…"

"Oh, come on. You know, that I can keep a secret…"

I knew, what she was implying and I hated her for bringing it up. But she was right. So far no one knew who the rubber man was. So I obliged.

"Okay, you're right. But I think she only started it, because she is drunk. Normally she's never that kinky."

Haydens' lips were twitching. She looked like she was about to burst into laughter.

"Well, what can I say. Like father, like daughter.", she said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Ben used to send me pics, too. Everytime he had to leave me and go back home to his boring family we continued to communicate via sexting. By the end of night I had a nice pic of his cock."

 _Oh, Dr. Harmon. And you said I was the sex crazed…_

"…It barely fit in the frame…."

"Alright! But this is not about Dr. "Big Ben" Harmon now, okay?!

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. So, what did she send you?"

"A picture of her with just her bra on and one where her hand is inside her bra."

"And what did you sent her?", she asked.

"A picture of my face."

"Wow, you really know how to seduce a woman…"

"What? Do you have a better idea? Should I just send her a picture of my dick?!"

"No! Well…at least not yet."

I swallowed loudly.

"Okay, look the selfie wasn't too bad. You do have a pretty face."

"Mh, thanks…"

"Hey, don't let it go to your head! The thing is you need turn it up a bit. Like, why don't you take a picture of…."

I could see how she tried to think of something sexy. Something naughty. Maybe she was trying to remember what kind of pics Ben had sent her in the past. Then suddenly her face lit up.

"I got it. Send her a picture of your happy trail!"

"My..My what?"

Hayden rolled her eyes. "Your happy trail. The line of hair that leads from your navel down to your junk... "

"Oh, yeah. Violet actually does like this! She always kisses me there right before she's about to give me blow…."

"TMI, Tate!"

„Sorry! Okay, let's do that…"

I dragged my shirt up a little and made sure that the line of blonde hair was in focus. Then I took the pic. "Okay, done."

"Good, but before you send it to her, you have to add a sexy line…like… _Do you wanna see where that trail leads to?_."

I cringed. "Are you sure? Isn't that too corny?"

"She is drunk right?"

"Yeah."

"Then she will love it."

I nodded and pressed the send button. Not a minute later she responded. "She wrote back!

"And?"

I waited till the pic was fully uploaded. Then my jaw dropped. "She is topless!"

Hayden applauded. "Ladies and Gentleman, we've got a tit pic."

"Oh my god." I couldn't believe it.

Her nipples were hard and the underline said _"Yes, show me! I'm standing to full attention…."_

 _And so do I…_ I could feel how my pants became tight at her words.

"Tate?" I could hear Hayden's voice, but I was still too focused on the picture to really pay her any attention.

"Huh?"

Hayden laughed. "Okay, got it. _Boner alarm!_ I'm gonna leave you alone now. Just don't show her everything too soon. We girls do love the build-up. And when you aren't sure about something, then ask her, if she wants to see it. Not every message has to contain a pic. This is not a fucking photo story."

"Okay, Hayden. Thanks!"

"Don't worry. Maybe one day you can help me- …"

"Bye Hayden!"

Now that Hayden had left, it didn't feel like a game anymore. This was real. On the other site of this conversation sat the girl I loved. And no matter if she was drunk or not. She was finally opening herself up and showing me her more sexual and sinful site. I couldn't let that chance slip away. So I cleared my thoughts and considered my next move. It was like playing chess. And now was my turn.

 _Tease her!_ I heard Hayden's voice in my head.

So without further ado I stuck my hand down my pants and took a pic.*send*

Tate: Are you sure you wanna see what I got for you?

Violet: Yes! Is it big?

Tate: Huge. But you know it's only something for bad girls. Have you been a bad girl Violet?

Violet: Yes!

Tate: Really? I'm not so sure about that. I guess you have to show me. Show me what a bad and naughty little girl you are!

I could almost see her behind my closed eyes. How she would bite her lip, considering what a bad girl would do. Honestly I had no idea either. I just knew that my words would arouse her and hopefully spark her creativity.

And I was right. A minute later she showed me her version of a bad girl. And apparently it meant touching herself. In the picture she was completely naked, but I still couldn't see her pussy, because it was hidden behind her fingers that seemed busy pleasuring herself.

Tate: That's it! That's my dirty little girl.

I pulled down my jeans and grabbed my erect cock from the outside of my boxers. *click**send*

Tate: Touch yourself for me!

Violet: _Oh, Tate…_

I tried to stroke myself, but I got frustrated with the writing. I just couldn't type and jerk myself off at the same time. On the other hand I knew I had to continue talking to Violet, if I actually wanted to find release. So I did something, I wanted to do since the beginning of our conversation and called her.

Violet immediately answered the phone: "Yeah? Tate?"

I could hear her soft voice. She was panting and breathing heavy. That simple sound was all I needed to grow even harder.

„Vi…Darling….I'm sorry. But I need to hear you voice."

"It's okay, Tate… _Ah!_...It's okay."

" _Oh_ , Violet. You sound so fucking sexy! Tell me what does it feel like?"

"So…so good. _Mmh,_ Tate, I'm so wet. _You_ …you make me so wet."

" _Yeah?"_

I pressed the phone even harder against my ear, until the screen started to fog over. But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to hear every dirty word, every moan that fell from her lips. She seemed like a real pro and I almost felt the need to pay her per minute.

"Do I? Do I make you that wet? "

" _Mhm_.", she whimpered.

"I don't believe you. I guess you have to show me."

For a few seconds she just kept moaning and I thought she didn't hear me, but then I got a message. It was a pic. And it was the most beautiful thing ever. Violet's pussy. Pink, shiny and dripping. I felt my mouth water at the sight.

"Do you believe me now?"

" _God, Vi_! Tell me, what are you thinking about? What do I do to you?"

"Your tongue on me."

I could almost feel her hands combing through my hair. Something she always did when I went down on her.

"Your lips kissing and sucking my clit."

Did she just said _clit_? I couldn't believe how dirty she was, but I loved it. Judging from the sight of my cock he loved it even more. I was more than ready to release my load. Drops of precum were forming at the tip.

"What…what are you thinking about?"

Her question made something inside me snap. The shy and innocent way she was asking me. The hope in her trembling voice that she had the same effect on me. It drove me insane. Good Tate left the scene and made room for my dark site. The site, that was capable to lit people on fire, to kill and…to rape. The site, which was starving for blood and sex. I couldn't wait. I wanted to fuck her hard and fast on the attic floor. Half clothed because I was way too horny to be bothered. She was already naked and only that counted. But at a matter of fact she wasn't here. I was alone.( I was sure that even Beau had left the attic by now). And that fact, that tonight there was no chance to get any release from her mouth, hand, pussy wanted to let me scream out loud and beg anyone, who felt mercy for me, to send me to the _Asylum_.

But instead I remembered that I hadn't given her an answer yet. So I decided to put all this sexual frustration into a flood of words. Words that would hopefully make her moan, squirm and show her how much I was into her.

"I'm thinking about you. You screamin' when I push myself inside you and stretch you to the max. You begging me to go even deeper, harder. Your nails scratching my back while I'm pounding into you. Then, you begging me to stop, because you can't take it anymore. _Fuck, Violet_. I wanna come on your perfect stomach and perky tits. I wanna see those pink nipples dripping from my cum. Do you see how ready I'm to do exactly that?"

I took a pic of me holding my dick. It felt like it was harder than ever before and I guessed it would only take a few more strokes before I would come all over the place. But I knew she wanted to see a "before" picture and probably not the actual mess. So I sent her the pic.

"Oh, Tate. You're so big. _Shit_ … _ah_ …Tate…I want you to fuck me! I'm done waiting! _Ah!"_

"As soon as you get back, Baby. I will fuck your tight little pussy."

" _Mh_..and till then...?"

"Till…till then I'm gonna jerk of to the thought of it. And you do the same. _Ah!_ Okay?"

"Yes, Tate. _Yes!"_

" _Fuck! I'm coming."_

As I predicted I made a total mess. My stomach, fingers, jeans. Everything was covered in sticky jizz. An actual proof of our dirty conversation.

" _Yeah_ , me too. I'm almost there. "

Although I would normally make sure that the girl was the first to come, this was different. It didn't matter. My body might be tired, but my mind was wide awake and that was all she needed. Words.

Tate: Violet, Darling, that's it come for me. As hard as you made me cum.

Violet: _Fuck, ah,_ how hard?

 _How hard?_ Ahem… Helplessly I eyed my still messy crotch region. Maybe... No, there was no way she would like to see this. _If you aren't sure about something, then ask her_. Hayden's words encouraged me once again.

"Wanna see?"

"Yes!"There was no hesitation. So I took the pic and if I hadn't felt like a perv before, now I definitely did.*send*

" _Fuck! Tate!"_

I almost thought she was mad, but then I heard the high pitched scream followed by tiny moans and I knew I made her come.

It took her almost a whole minute to recover. And even then she wasn't really able to talk. Tiny whimpers kept interrupting her.

"Wow, Tate…That was…intense…"

"Yeah, I Know. For me, too. But I suggest you better delete the pictures."

"No way! I'm planning to print them out. Especially the last one. _Jesus!_ And hang them above my bed. My parents are always encouraging me to put something on my walls. Do you think they will appreciate them?"

"Vi…"

She let out a mean little laugh. "I'm just messing with you. My dad would kill you… Well, you know what I mean. "

"Yeah, I know."

Suddenly I felt the urge to hold her. I knew we had to hang up soon, but it felt kind of wrong to leave her alone after that intimate moment we had just shared.

"Shit, Tate, I think I have to go. My roommates are coming back."

"Oh, okay… But VI?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Tate. Bye!"

I could almost hear the smile in her voice and I enjoyed the carefree way in which she returned my words. Violet was still so oblivious to my crimes. She truly meant what she said and that filled me with hope. Hope, that no matter what I had done she could forgive me. But then there was her goodbye and that broke my heart. Now it meant "See you soon", but I knew the time would come where it could mean "Go away". And I already feared that day.

"Goodbye, Violet. See you soon."

And then the line was dead.

 **Reviews?**


End file.
